


Teachers pet!

by TheQueenOfAvalon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Teacher-Student Relationship, sinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfAvalon/pseuds/TheQueenOfAvalon
Summary: What happens when (Mc) transfers schools after being bullied too much on her other college just to find the same struggle, would anyone ever help her?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey freak!"   
A guy standing beside her pushed her hard enough to send her cup of coffee flying out of her hand and down the stairs together with the books she has balanced in her other.  
"Go clean it up then!"  
Another shove and she stumbled after them, her glasses falling crooked on her nose as she tried to grab onto the banister to steady herself, already leaning down to pick up her books and clean up the liquid that had soaked through the pages.  
She heard footsteps behind her and prepared to feel herself hit the ground but as soon as the bell rung she heard them quickly disappear, she let out a sigh as she crouched down.  
'Will these days ever end?'

 

(Mc) was a shy girl, she'd never shown much interest in socialising and prefered studying over any contact with others, due to this she'd always been bullied and pushed around so her family had travelled all over the country trying to find the right school.  
She has light brown hair and a pair of large red glasses, her skin was fair but full of freckles and she prefered comfy large sweaters over anything fancy.  
She moved out after she'd turned 21 and started studying at a college near her apartment, the first few weeks went fine however after a particular group in the class noticed that she barely spoke at all during classes or with others they started trying to make her talk, eventually using violence.

"Here's my leave form."  
She stood grasping the piece of paper in one hand and her book bag in the other, small coffee stains still on the sleeves of her jumper.  
"My, it is a shame to see you go, Miss (Mcc)."  
She nodded in reply glancing at the clock on the wall as the headmistress examines the papers.  
"Well, I guess we have no other option to accept, however may I ask where you plan to study elsewhere?"  
(Mc) stared at the paper the headmistress had just signed and mumbled something under her breath, as she took the piece of paper.  
"I'm planning on going to one out of town, somewhere far away from here."  
With that she strode out of the room, her steps echoing through the empty corridors as the other classes had their lectures in the cold rooms.  
'I'm finally free from here!'  
She skipped slightly as she smiled in joy, hoping that the new school would bring the hope that she'd been promised.


	2. Chapter 1; A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting again made easy by lovely Mrs.Kang!

A few months later, (Mc) has moved apartments into a quiet village nearby where the college is!

She clutched her bag in front of her as she walked up the steps to the huge building, it looked old and in some rooms you could see the wooden beams still planted into the ceilings, the windows were huge and the lecture rooms seemed to be made out of wooden steps.  
Tall trees surrounded the school and when she peeped past the left most walls she could just make out an old building made of wood and a few more lecture rooms in there.

A few steps more and she'd reach the huge oak doors that had golden letters in them announcing the name of the college and underneath in huge numbers "1841", there were people in the classrooms busy talking and a few staring out the window, another room had large blinds in front of the window and despite the chilly autumn air the windows were opened up wide so that you could hear the chattering of the students inside.

"You must be Miss.(Mmc)?"  
A voice came from behind her as a woman with short brown hair trotted up the steps beside her, she had a small clipboard full of paperwork in her hand and a coffee can in another, she had thick glasses and a name tag that read "Jaehee Kang".  
"Y-yes!"  
(Mc)'s voice was unsteady as she reached out to the door to open it for her, pushing hard against the doors that creaked as they opened.  
"Welcome! We were expecting you later but this might be the best time! Everyone's in lessons now so we can guide you around!"  
She sounded cheerful as she continued her trotting towards a small office in the corner, she balanced the pot on her arm as she opened the door with a key.  
"We were overjoyed to hear we'd have a student join later this year, we've had a decline in students lately really and we've needed more to reach this year's goal!"

The door opened and she managed to grab the pot before it landed on the floor, a small giggle came from her mouth as she almost dropped it again.  
"Please come in, (Mc)!"

They spent at least an hour discussing why (Mc) had moved schools and where she'd be placed, she'd gotten her badge and her locker key as well as a walk through the buildings by Mrs.Kang and a few students.  
"So, I'm expecting you to follow tomorrow's lessons as normal then!"  
(Mc) nodded as she smiled at Mrs.Kang and walked down the steps and back out towards the bus stop, not having to wait long she stepped in and sat down near to the back.  
"Wait wait!"  
A boy with blonde hair ran towards the bus as it was about to pull out, causing the driver to step on the brakes and glare angrily out at the boy.  
After they'd talked for a small minute the boy ran in and towards (Mc).  
"Mrs. Kang told me you forgot this!"  
He panted as he held out a list of names, a few highlighted and a list of teachers names and their subjects.  
"O-oh thanks!"  
She smiled at him as she took it from his hands and stared down at it.  
"My name's here"  
He pointed at the name 'Yoosung' as he grinned at her.  
"Incase you ever want to hang out and play games!"  
With that he ran back out of the bus, just as the driver was about to pull out again, causing him to go all red faced as he made sure to speed up enough this time.

'Maybe it won't be as bad here!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, I promise u guys the next one is longer ;v; and more Juuuminn!


	3. Chapter 2; The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unfortunate meeting of two people ;;

(Mc) was just about to step out of the bus before she heard her name being called, she turned to see Yoosung running up past the bus.  
She waved as he ran and stopped just before her.  
"Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have a few classes together?"  
(Mc) awkwardly held out her piece of paper, which had various notes and highlighted names on it, and they compare time tables.  
"Aww damn, we barely have any time together, that's a shame but gotta run! See you in break!"  
He ran up to another big group of people and started walking towards the building all together, she decided to walk into the main building too and see where she had to go.  
"First art in...room 2 floor 1a?"  
She looked around for the signs for 1a but could only find floor 1, she started to panic as she watched the students flood past her off to their classes and she heard the bell ring.  
Quickly she walked to Mrs.Kang's office and knocked a few times, hoping that she'd answer but to no avail.

The crowds had long gone into their rooms now and she was left alone still in the entrance hall waiting for a teacher to pass by so she could ask them, she walked over to the windows and stared out at the school grounds, watching a few students lounging around on the benches.  
She suddenly felt herself be slightly pushed and she almost fell onto the floor, if it wasn't for the sharp edge of the window sill catching her.  
"H-hey!"  
She involuntarily let out a yelp as she looked up at the person who had just pushed her over rudely.  
"Sorry! Oh my god are you okay?"  
He sounded concerned as he pulled her up by the arm.  
"I'm dreadfully sorry, I was concentrating on my phone so much and I'm already late I really didn't mean to, are you okay?"  
His voice sounded nervous as he checked her over, making sure that she hadn't hurt herself.  
"I'm fine! B-but I'm a little lost..."  
She looked down at her shoes, watching the sun cast glimmering reflections on them as she continued.  
"I need to find building 1a, but there aren't any signs, I've checked everywhere and there isn't a teacher in sight."  
He chuckled.  
"Well you're lucky! Because I happened to be a teacher, I'll escort you to building 1a since I have to be there too!"  
He glanced at his phone again before putting it in his pocket as he started to walk.

"So, you must be the new student then? All the teachers have been briefed about it, even me and I'm a newbie here too!"  
He laughed as they walked down the corridor and out the exit, he made sure she'd passed and he quickly locked the door.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Oh, well the actual route is out the other way, but this is quicker!"  
He quickly stuffed the keys back into his pocket and continued his fast pace up to the old building, he pushed the door open and as it creaked the sun showed thousands of dust specks dancing in the light.  
"Oh my, it seems like my whole class has dismissed itself due to my absence."  
He was searching for his keys again as he stood in front of a classroom.  
"You may leave to, Miss.(Mc), since everyone else has too."  
(Mc) took a step forward as he finally got the key into to lock and straightened her glasses as she looked up at him.  
"May I stay anyway? I have nothing else to do and I think in here is warmer than out in the cold."  
He looked at her,taken aback that she'd said that, but smiled warmly as he opened the door for her, beckoning for her to come in.

The room was made completely out of wood, the windows were large with huge red curtains across them, the desks were spread out and each had a small model mannequin on them which cast shadows on the red-ish wooden desks.  
In Front of the class was the teacher's desk, a grand one that stood on top of a podium that spanned around the classroom with various props and drawers on it, a variation of papers and paints were lined up on some of them while others stood full of glass jars.  
"Wow, it's so big!"  
Her eyes lit up as she placed her bag down by the door and lightly walked over to the window, she leaned on the wooden sill and peered out to the other building, which was half hidden by a huge tree.  
He smiled as he settled himself at his desk and put his glasses on, the frames made a small light flash appear on the paper in front of him, which intrigued (Mc) for some reason.

"Staring is rude, Miss.(Mcc)."  
She gasped as she noticed that he'd been looking up from his papers for a while.  
"No, no I wasn't- I wouldn't, the light ray!"  
Pointing at the small rainbow that had appeared beside her on the wall he laughed a little before putting on his stern face again.  
"Well I'll let you off for once then! Why don't you pick your desk for now so that tomorrow you'll have an advantage."  
He continued to work on as (Mc) settled on a desk near to the window on the left side of the classroom, she placed her bag on the hook on the side of the desk and shrugged her jacket off as she sat on the chair.  
A few moments later and her desk was filled with her sketch book and a pencil case, she was roughly sketching a few trees and sceneries when she noticed him looking down at her curiously.  
"Staring is rude, Mr.Han!"  
"So is back-mouthing a teacher."  
She shut up as soon as she heard his serious tone and went back to sketching, despite the soft chuckle she heard from the front of the classroom.

She'd end up spending her breaks in the old, half broken down classrooms that made building 1a , sometimes she'd just sit alone in a classroom and stare out into the courtyard but mostly she'd spend talking to Mr.Han.

The day went by fast and soon enough she was back in the half empty bus that left just after her last lesson, she sat down in the back and rested her head against the glass, staring out at the schools fancy gates.  
In the distance she saw a figure walk out of building 1a and stride across the field, and she swore she saw him waving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to finish this but there'll be more up soon! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far <3


	4. Chapter 3; It gets awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says, it gets awkward!~

"She's usually late after break times."  
"I wonder if she has a boyfriend or something"  
"Heh I never see her during break time anyway so I wouldn't know."

The chattering of students suddenly stopped as she burst through the door, her bag in one hand and a note in the other, she quickly straightened herself out and smoothed her skirt down as she walked towards the front of the class and placed it on the desk, then she quickly sat down at her seat, unpacking her stuff as the whispering slowly grew louder again.

"'I had to have a word with Mrs.(Mcc) - Mr. Han' Again? I seriously doubt that he's strict enough with you students!"   
She tossed the note in the bin and stood up to take a stride around the classroom, lecturing about how getting in late is a hinder and annoyance to the class and that it disrupts the lesson.  
'Not that anyone here minds..'   
(Mc)'s thoughts slowly drifted from the now Biology centered lecture to the various things she'd have to do today.  
'I have to write an essay for English studies, another for Korean literature and then I have an assignment for art, I hope Mr.Han won't mind if its handed in tomorrow...'

Her line of thought was disrupted as the teacher walked past, knocking her books off of the table.  
"Pick those up Mrs.(Mcc) and stop daydreaming! Do your work!"  
She nodded swiftly, picking up the knocked down books and placing them open on her desk, she grabbed a pen as she desperately tried not to let her mind wander.

Slowly she started scribbling down the answers, now and then pausing to try and recollect her thoughts.  
"I wonder what Mr.Han is doing now, he mentioned that he isn't teaching this hour so.."  
Her gaze wandered to the window and out to the wooden building that stood there glimmering in the sun, she peered down into the window where she saw him sitting on the window sil, sipping his coffee and staring at the trees.

"THAT'S IT, MRS.(MCC), GET OUT NOW! I'VE ASKED THREE TIMES TO READ AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN ANSWERED ME, AND YOU'RE MAKING THE WRONG EXERCISES!"  
Behind her a group of girls burst out laughing and a few boys made some remarks about her day dreaming about a boy and all laughed.  
She stood up almost straight away and stuffed her books in her bag, her face red from what she could only explain as embarrassment, and something more.  
"She's daydreaming about Mr.Haannn!"  
Suddenly came from behind her, she swung around and glared at the blonde student sitting behind her.  
"Ohh she's going even redder!~"  
She giggled and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, she straightened her jacket and a golden badge with "Rika" on it glittered in the sun light.  
"I was not-"  
"GET OUT NOW!"  
She rushed out of the classroom, leaving Rika to continue her banter.

She ran down the hallway and almost tripped over herself as she skidded into the bathrooms, locking the door as she leaned against the door.  
'What have I done.. Now everyone thinks I love...But I don't...Do I..?'  
She burst out crying as she let herself drop to the floor, her bag sliding off of her shoulder causing a thud to echo throughout the room.  
'I mean he is nice, but not...not like that..I..'  
Her face flushed as she thought more about the idea, shaking it from her head as tears kept flowing down her cheeks.  
After a while she stood up, realising that the lessons would be ending soon, she opened the stall door and watched her reflection dry her tears and try and cool her flaring red cheeks.  
The running tap masked the sound of someone knocking on the door and calling out but as soon as she threw the door open to run away a certain something caused her to go flying.

"Are you okay in the-"  
She heard the call a second too late as she threw the door open and ran right into someone who in turn fell down backwards down a few steps, then she felt a strong pair of arms hold her tight as to steady her.  
In the meantime she was screaming so loud that a few students that were walking through the hallways came to see what the fuss was about.  
"Please, she's fine, continue on to your lessons."  
'That voice...it can't be..' 

Her eyes had shut tightly from the first moment she felt herself falling against someone but now that she'd heard his voice it was hard to even try and open them.  
"Mrs.(Mc), are you okay?"   
She felt one of his warm hands let go of her back and feel her forehead as she slightly opened her eyes, peering out at him through her eyelashes.  
She saw how flushed he was and how he was looking directly at her, he must have noticed her eyelids moving but said nothing about it, probably understanding how awkward the situation must be for herself, she shut her eyes tight again wishing that it was just a dream.  
"Oh dear, I best get some help."  
A silent sigh escaped her lips at the thought of finally being able to stand up and get away from this situation but no sooner than that she felt herself being lifted up, a sharp yelp came from her mouth as she instinctively grabbed onto his shoulder, her nails digging into him as her eyes shot open.  
He was just as startled as she was at the feeling of her nails digging into him, the combination of that and the sudden noise of the bell ringing caused him to stumble back again and ended up falling with his back against the wall and her in his arms.  
She looked up at him in pure terror as he realised that the bell had just gone, knowing that the hallway would be filled with students any moment he quickly tried to stand up, placing her back on the ground only to find that she had trouble standing.

"Class dismissed!"  
Came from the room where (Mc) had shot out of, her breathing almost stopped as she felt herself topple forwards as the door opened and landed with her face square against his chest.  
"What in the! Mr.Han!?"  
The teacher stood with her arms crossed and a surprised look on her face as she looked down the small flight of stairs where Mr.Han stood up against the wall with an unstable (Mc) clinging to his chest.  
"I-It's not what it looks like, she's ill!"  
He turned red as he noticed what it must look like, then he quickly looped his arm through hers and walked down the stairs in the direction of the nurse's room, but not before a loud shout and burst of laughter was heard from behind them.  
"Hahahah!!~ I told you guys that they were together!"  
She could almost imagine the blonde's face as she stood there loudly laughing before her vision went black.  
"(Mc) are you alright?"


	5. Chapter 4; The feeling of being watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasonless fluff bc why not?

(Mc) was sent home that day, her health was deemed too bad to be at school and despite the incident beforehand she still received tons of concerned messages after staying home a few days.  
However what she was unaware of was Mr.Han's feelings while she was away, of course he was worried for her but also confused, the second she'd fell down onto him he'd felt something warm that he couldn't describe for the life of him.  
His lessons were chaotic and in his break's he'd be locked up in the room, curtains closed except one where no one could stare down at him as he pondered his feelings.  
'Surely, it can't be..'  
He softly murmured his thoughts to the birds that perched in the trees near to his room and he'd try and distract himself by painting them but for some reason the only thing he could see in front of him was (Mc) sitting on the window ledge the first time they'd met, in his classroom with her hair sparkling in the summer light and softly blowing in the breeze that came through this old building, he saw her soft skin and bright eyes instead of birds and would end up trying to sketch her face, despite his efforts not to.

'"Mr.Han?"  
A soft knock on the door after he'd heard her soft voice alarmed him of a visitor, he half turned around and almost knocked over the glass of water that was on the window sil.  
"Who is it?"  
No answer came, just another knock and a soft giggle, he walked over curiously trying to peer out of the dirty glass that was in the door, he turned the key in the lock and as soon as he'd opened the door he felt her close embrace.  
"I've missed you"  
She mutters as he hesitantly wraps his arms around her, stroking her hair as she breathes in deeply.  
"I've missed you so much, Jumin."  
The thought alone of her saying his name like that made his heart skip a beat and he felt the warm feeling in his chest fill him up more.  
"I've missed you too, Mrs.(Mcc)."  
"Please, call me (Mc)!"  
She looked up at him, pleadingly with her hands bawled to fists on his shirt, he leaned down and stroked a strand of hair out of her face.  
"(Mc)."  
He softly whispered her name as he felt himself push her back against the door, pressing her against him he leaned down, millimeters before their lips met he whispered her name again.'

The bell broke his daydreaming fantasy and brought him back to reality, the knocking on the door was one of his students asking if the lesson would go through since it was nice weather and the building was incredibly warm, the soft feeling of her against him disappeared as he realised that she would not be joining his lesson after all.  
"Class dismissed, you may all leave!"  
He sounded upset or bothered from behind the locked door but nonetheless the students all ran outside, he watched them crossing the fields and either grabbing their bikes or sitting at the busstop, he swore he wasn't looking for anyone but he couldn't help but look a little sad not seeing her walking towards her bus.  
"What am I doing.."  
He looked down at his hands, covered in paint and charcoal from where he'd wiped his hands on his coat, he looked at the book in front of him which was filled with sketches of her.  
Sometimes the sketches were coloured in but all of them were her smiling, either beside him and sometimes just herself.

He tossed it in the bin, realising what a mistake he was making, realising that there was no way he should be feeling this way and especially not about a student.  
The sun slowly started it's descent across the sky as he locked up the building and walked to his car, he unlocked it and rested his head against the steering wheel, feeling too distracted to drive home but knowing that he had to, if not for him then for his cat.

As soon as he got home he was greeted by said cat, a lot of purring and mewling came from the corner of the room before he almost got attacked by a white furball.  
"Well well, Hello Elizabeth the third!"  
He cheerfully said to her as she rubbed around his legs, desperately begging for food and attention.  
"I'll get you some food in a- FUCK"  
His hand reached for his keys as he quickly rushed back outside, realising he'd forgotten to even do any shopping, luckily the supermarket was nearby.

(Mc) had just realised that she had to go back to school tomorrow, meaning that she had to go out and do shopping now for tomorrow.  
She'd let her hair down and decided to keep her sweater on, just putting on some tights and a pair of boots.  
"I hope I don't see anyone I know.."  
She quietly muttered to herself as she pulled at the collar of her jumper, she walked into the supermarket and got a basket.  
She wandered among the shelves and picked up a few tins of ready made pasta sauce together with a few packs of diverse pasta's and spaghetti, then she threw a few packets of instant noodles in and walked up to the dairy.  
'Why do they always put the milk up so high!'  
She thought to herself as she reached up, trying to grab a carton.  
It was then that she felt someone behind her reaching up to grab the carton beside her.  
"Excuse me Miss."  
A quiet but familiar voice muttered as he grabbed a carton and looked down at her.

"AHHHH"  
He swore she almost passed out on the spot as she looked up at him with wide eyes, the carton of milky finally in her hands would have been poured over the floor if it wasn't for him catching it.  
"(MC)!"  
"MR.HAN?"  
She grabbed the carton and almost flung herself around corner and into another aisle.  
'What the fuck is he doing here!'  
She peered out behind the cans of soup and saw him looking rather confused and red in the face.  
The rest of the shopping trip was basically avoiding each other, (Mc) stalking him around every corner so that she could get most of her shopping done too this worked well until he noticed what she was doing.  
Just as she was about to burst around the corner and see where he'd gotten to she bumped into him, saw him turn around and almost ran back out of fright.  
"You know this won't help anyone."  
He sounded slightly strict and puzzled as he was eyeing up a tin of cat food.  
"Mrs.(Mcc), you really don't need to feel embarrassed about any of this, it was a mere accident okay, please ignore what that other student said."  
(Mc) felt her eyes burn slightly as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes, she nodded and quickly turned to face the cat food too, grabbing a few tins and throwing it in her basket.  
"You have a lot of cats I presume, Mrs.(Mcc)."  
"I feed strays."  
She smiled slightly at the thought of all the cats that gathered in her garden daily to get their share of food,water and cuddles.  
"Well, you sure are a good person!"  
She turned to him and smiled up at him, extending her hand.  
"Thank you so much for helping me."  
Instead of taking it he gave her a quick hug, unable to resist the urge to hold her again.  
"Please, don't feel worried, we're friends after all right?"  
She nodded but as she felt her head rest on his chest for just a second she felt herself become warm again.

A giggle sounded from round the corner and a quick click, they both looked around them and Mr.Han looked through the shelves but no one could be seen.  
"Weird.."  
"Too right!"  
(Mc) smiled as she skipped off to the check-out.  
"Gotta go now! The cat's will miss me! See you tomorrow, Mr.Han!"  
He chuckled watching her skip off and couldn't help but catch himself thinking back to the day dream he'd had earlier.  
'She really is an Angel.'


	6. Chapter 5; The feeling of the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery makes things even cuter I can't!

'He sat alone in his room, staring at the distant skyscrapers filled with people, watching lights go on and off and cars race by in the distance, he listened to the sounds of people chattering somewhere below his floor and he smelled someone cooking somewhere nearby.  
His hand went to stroke Elizabeth the third who was seated beside him as he stared out, mesmerised by the lights that shone over this city.  
"Mr.Han?"  
He heard her voice behind him, it couldn't be though, she shouldn't be here, he felt himself slowly turn to look at her, she looked beautiful in the moonlight, the material of her dress wrapped around her so closely as she clung to a cup of something warm, the steam rose and fell like a veil in front of her.  
He rose one eyebrow at her as to question what the matter was as he left Elizabeth the third alone.  
"I-I can't sleep.."  
She slowly started walking closer to him until she was right beside him, he rested his head against her stomach and held her close as his breath gently rustled the folds in the dress.  
"It's allright (Mc)."  
He felt her relax into him and the noise of a cup being set on the table beside the bed softly, then the feeling of her slowly sitting down on his lap.  
Her eyes were shining in the light and tears were visibly streaming down her face, she reached out for his face, gently stroking his cheek as she felt his arms still wrapped around her waist.  
"You know I Love you, Jumin."  
His face flushed as she leaned closer to him, resting her forehead against his.  
"Don't leave me"  
Her voice was like a child's, scared as she shuffled closer to him on his lap.  
"I won't let go of you, (Mc)."'

When he woke up he felt his whole body was wet from sweating, he didn't realise why until he remembered the dream he'd had.  
"Shit"  
His voice sounded groggy as he looked at the time on his clock, he was late again.  
He rushed to take off his sleeping wear and put on a black suit that he wore daily, he then picked a red tie to match and hurried to his car, a biscuit in his hand.  
"Shit Shit Shit!"  
He rushed back in, realising that he'd forgotten to bring his car keys and binders full of work, once he had those he could finally continue his fast drive off to school.  
The receptionist looked like she didn't believe his story that he made up about traffic being busy but she eventually let him off without telling the headmaster.

His footsteps sounded loud down the hallways as he heard a few students laugh and chat from outside, he rushed across the field and into the building that he was used to.  
He opened the door roughly and let it bang shut behind him, reaching into his pocket for his glasses he shouted enthusiastically.  
"Class! I am so terribly sorry for being late I was-"  
"They left"  
A blush crept along his cheeks as he looked at his desk and threw his bag onto it.  
"FUCK"  
He heard her whimper slightly and flinch at the loud noise, she looked so fragile as she stood there leaning against the window frame and looking out at the slowly falling leaves.  
"No need for such profanity."  
She then burst out giggling, her form slowly bending as she kept on laughing, after a while she stood up straight again and turned around, her hair was tied up again unlike yesterday and she had her uniform on.  
"Sorry.."  
He sounded ashamed as he pulled out his chair and sat down, leaning back against the backrest and cocking his head as he looked at her.  
'She truly is beautiful'  
"Did you say something Mr.Han?"  
"No, no, nothing! Hmm well is there any reason you stayed here waiting?"  
He watched her skip back to her desk and take out a sketchbook, it had pictures of her from when she was younger up until recently on it and she handed it to him.  
"Could you maybe look through it and give your opinion?"

He flipped through the pages, tracing a few works with his index finger as to retrace where her pencil had drawn thin, smooth lines over the paper.  
"They're beautiful, I love this one, is it the view from the window?"  
She blushed at the compliment and nodded.  
"Yes it is! I love sitting there and drawing!"  
His eyes followed her facial expressions and it looked almost as if he was trying to study her and remember every single part of her.  
"Are you okay..Mr.Han?"  
She looked flustered herself as she smiled down at him, her eyes flicking between him and the sketchbook in his lap.  
"Y-yes, sorry! I was lost in thought."  
He continued to look at the pages in the book, softly stroking each page before turning it, his gentle treatment almost made her blush and go weak at the knees but luckily the bell went before he could notice.  
"Y-you can keep it here for a while sir, I have to go now!"  
She rushed out of the classroom, leaving the door wide open causing a soft breeze to throw some papers off of the desk.  
"She's a weird one she is."  
Students started to fill his room as he leaned over to pick up some of the papers, glancing at the bin as he noticed that no one had emptied it.  
'Where's the notebook?'  
He thought to himself as he moved closer to it to shove some of the papers in there.  
'It's gone, where is it?'  
His breathing sped up as he rummaged through the papers, he couldn't find it anywhere but it was right there just yesterday.  
As he sat up he remembered seeing (Mc) rummage through a few booklets in her bag before taking out her own, he remembered seeing a black little sketch-book with golden lettering on the side.  
"Shit"  
He turned bright red before clearing his throat and starting his lesson, wondering what she'd seen.

*Earlier that day*  
"Go on ahead I won't be long!"  
(Mc) assured a friend of hers as she continued to work on her sketch book, the last page was almost filled with her watercolor painting of outside the window.  
The room was empty when she'd finished placing the last stroke on the page, she looked up happily only to realise there was no one to boast to.  
"Well, I guess he isn't coming."  
She started clearing up her stuff and and putting away the paint brushes in the correct pots, she then cleaned off her desk and was about to throw away the pieces of tissue paper in the bin.  
"What's this?"  
Her skirt spread around her on the floor as she sat crossed legged with a small in her hands, it had golden letters on the front and the same on the side.  
'Property of Jumin Han'  
She blushed at the thought of him but continued to gently stroke the letters.  
Opening the pages her eyes fell first on a small sketch of a bird sitting on a tree, she giggled at the cute expression it had and realised how much of a softy he really was.  
A few pages later she started seeing more and more sketches of the classroom, with a blurry figure in front of the window.  
'Perhaps a girlfriend?'  
She looked away, slightly shocked at her own thoughts, tears threatening to fall out from her eyes.  
'He wouldn't have one right..I mean not that it matters.'   
Thoughts overcame her mind as she looked through the pages full of blurry figures in front of the window, more and more sketches of the same girl came through the book and less of the birds or flowers.  
She turned the page and gasped at what she saw, dropping the book and watching the pages slowly close on their own, sketch after sketch of herself sitting in front of the window, countless ones of herself with a tall manly figure and a few with a bird sitting on her finger.  
At this moment she heard the front door open, loud footsteps approached as she stuffed it in her bag and ran towards the window, leaning against it as she brushed away the tears that had started to fall more.

 

As soon as she'd ran out of the building she pushed her back against the wall and let the tears out, she didn't even know why she was crying at this rate but the tears kept coming.  
Luckily she had a free hour now so no one could bother her about being late this time, she tried to dry her eyes properly as she opened her bag and took out out the small booklet, looking further and marveling more and more at the amount of sketches he'd drawn of her in just these few weeks.  
"You're my angel"  
Was written on the last page, a full watercolor painting of herself was on that page, she pressed it tightly against her heart as she looked around her to make sure no one was looking.  
Luckily most students were inside but the few that weren't hadn't even noticed her, so she was safe.  
"Jumin Han"  
She traced the words as she softly repeated them under her breath, with each time the feeling inside fluttered more.

The rest of her day went by distracted and fast, she remembered a few time hearing Rika mutter something about Mr.Han and (Mc) but apart from that nothing happened, she kept staring out at his classroom but he was always either teaching or sitting in front of the window and looking at the birds.  
His name still kept echoing through her head as she took her stuff from her locker and put on her coat, staring out anxiously to see if he was still there, he was nowhere to be seen as she ran to her bus, only just making it in time.

"Jumin Han~"  
She swore she saw him in his car, waiting just beside the bus stop and looking at her through his slightly shaded windows as she rummaged through her bag.


	7. Chapter 6; Unexpected meeting

During the weekend (Mc) loved to go out and sit in the park near to her school, she'd get off at the same bus stop and always look to see if for some reason he was sitting in his room, staring back at her.  
She knew of course that that would never be possible but she still couldn't help but look, her new occupation was drawing and sketching him from memory, she'd draw him sitting on the grass beside her or sitting at his desk and smiling at her.  
Another sketch-book had nearly been filled when she went back this weekend, she'd brought along her watercolors to finish her last few pages,she didn't even feel ashamed when people came and stared down at her work because she knew that one day she'd look back and laugh at her first teacher crush.

She was busy leaning over the palette, mixing colours when a shadow stood over her, blocking out the autumn sun as she triumphantly held up the brush, finally having the right colour for his hair.  
"What are you painting there?"  
The paintbrush was discarded in the grass as he dove over the sketchbook, protecting it from his view.  
"N-NOTHING!"  
He chuckled his telltale laugh and sat down beside her, looking over at the trees at the other side of the park as she hurriedly stuffed a few pieces of paper between the watercolor filled pages.  
"W-what are you doing here anyway, Mr.Han?"  
She was still trying to close her sketchbook successfully as he looked over at her and casually picked up the paintbrush from the grass, inspecting it carefully.  
"Just taking a walk, I was lonely."  
He heard her sigh slightly, obviously the book had finally closed and she could look up at him again.  
"What, don't you have a girlfriend?"  
It was out before she could stop herself, she looked up at him in shock as she slowly covered her mouth with her hands.  
"S-sorry."  
He looked down at her, his head tilted and one eyebrow raised before he smirked and brushed a stroke of brown colour from the brush in his hand on her cheek.  
"That's for asking such a question to a teacher, Mrs.(Mcc), and for your information no, no I don't and I never have had."  
"H-HEY!!"  
She yelled at him before she realised what he'd said properly, he was looking down at the grass , playing with it as he lightly swung the paintbrush.  
"I'm sorry, Mr.Han."  
Her eyes never met his as she shoved her stuff in her bag, slowly standing up and brushing the grass off of her knees.  
"Wait!"  
He pulled her arm back so that she fell back down on her knees, her skirt wrapped around the back of her legs as she looked over at him, slightly startled and completely red.  
By the looks of it so was he though, his whole face had turned red and she saw him swallow nervously.  
"Please don't leave, I would like someone to keep me company."  
His eyes met hers, he looked at her pleadingly as she stared back at him.  
"S-Sure"  
Her voice sounded shaky as she looked up at him and down at his hand which was still firmly clutched around her wrist.  
"Sorry.."  
He quickly let go of her, and half turned the other way as he blushed, realising how inappropriate what he was being.

"It's okay!"  
Her voice sounded closer than before and before he knew it her arms were around him and she was leaning against him.  
"You sound lonely Mr.Han, I wouldn't want you to be alone."  
He felt his eyes start to water as she said this, her warmth could be felt in not only her body but also the words that came from her lips.  
"Besides I'm lonely too, I live alone so I don't really have much to do!"  
She giggled, the soft vibration sent shivers down his spine as he half turned to her and smiled.  
"Thank you, Mrs.(Mcc)."  
Just then (Mc) swore she saw a flash of blonde flash by in the bushes, followed by a click and a louder set of giggles as he pushed her off of himself.

She felt him push her out of their hug and she saw his expression resume its strict one as he turned to the bushes, glaring angrily.  
"Mrs.(Mcc), we shouldn't do that."  
A feeling of pain washed over her as she realised how bad this would be for his reputation, she felt guilt as she slowly sat back up, brushing the grass from her hair as she looked down at the ground.  
"I'm sorry"  
This time she really did push up off of the ground and quickly proceeded to run away from him, leaving him to watch her disappear into the distance, leaving only the small soft paintbrush behind.  
Despite the small amount of dark brown left on it he couldn't help but gently kiss the tip of it, closing his eyes and remembering that the brush had touched her cheek.

He pulled up to the red traffic light a few hours later, he'd spent hours wandering the park grounds and eventually gave up on any other human contact.  
The light remained red as he looked at the rain pour down to the ground, the people outside all were wrapped up warm in coats and had hoods or umbrella's up.  
The light turned green and he started his car up again, watching the people now speed by much faster, he reached the gates of the school, past the trees and the bus stop where he noticed someone standing there.  
Their eyes met for a second before he abruptly pulled his car to the side and opened the door hastily, causing the car behind him to erupt in beeping.  
He glared at them angrily before rushing over to the leaky bus shelter.  
"Mrs.(Mcc)?"  
His voice sounded worried as she peered out from under her hood, her eyes red from crying and her bag clutched close to her under her wrap around rain coat.  
"Mrs.(Mcc)! It's you!"  
He rushed forward and without thinking hugged her tightly, he then kept one arm wrapped around her as he ushered her to the car.  
"Y-You don't have to Mr.Han!"  
"No, no I'll have none of that."  
He opened the door to the passenger's side and beckoned that she went inside, she quickly took off her wet rain coat and folded it up.  
"Don't worry about that Mrs.(Mcc), just get in."  
She nodded as he rushed over to the driver's side and got in, starting the engine and heating up.  
"Did something happen, You can tell me?"  
He looked over at her in a concerned way and watched her shiver slightly as she looked up at him, before she even opened her mouth he was taking his jacket off.  
"You look colder than I am, so here."  
His voice sounded like he was doing his best to stay calm and distant but it didn't work as he wrapped the warm coat around her shoulders.  
"Mr.Han, I.."  
He looked over at her as he pulled out of the inlet, his light blue shirt matched his eyes as his stare intensified.  
"N-Nevermind.."  
"Did someone bother you, because if they did I can help you."  
"No, No it's nothing, I just, missed my bus and.."  
He looked back at the road, clearly worrying about her wellbeing as he sped up.  
"I'm sorry about earlier (Mc)."  
She almost fell choked at the sound of her name coming from his lips but she quickly regained her composure by staring out of the window and wrapping the warm coat around her more.  
He sighed as he sped up even more, causing her to yelp slightly at the sudden jolt in the car.  
"Fuck"  
His muttering seemed to go insync with the speeding up and she looked over to see his face looking rather angry at himself.  
"It's okay, Mr.Han, I'm sorry for running away.."  
Her eyes met his for a second before she resumed her position of staring out of the window with her face pressed against it.

"We're here!"  
He looked over at her and realised that she was still sleeping, the jacket still tightly held in her hands, he decided against waking her up and asking where she lived so he just took her to his apartment.  
He got out and walked over to her side of the car, opening the door and gently picking her up, he locked the car up and carried her up the steps and into his front door.  
A few soft mews sounded as Elizabeth the third woke up to stare at the new comer, she stayed clear of him as he purposefully carried her to his bed and layed her down under the sheets.  
"There you go, now let me just take this back.."  
He tried to coax her hand off of his jacket but only to feel her strongly pull back and turn over in her sleep, her eyebrow twitched slightly in her sleep.  
He sighed, looking over at her and then turning off the lights, which left her softly glowing from the city lights.  
"You're beautiful.."  
His soft whispering was heard by no one as he gently stroked her wet hair, then he tucked her in properly and went to sit on the large chair that he'd put near to the window.  
He fell asleep hoping to not have any more dreams about her, not now that she was here.


	8. Chapter 7; Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPOSSIBLE FLUFF

'The patter of rain outside woke (Mc) up, she turned over in the cold bed and realised that it must be weekend or else her alarm would have woken her up.  
She reached beside her for her glasses that she sets on her bedside table but was greeted with the feeling of material against her hand and a chuckle coming from beside her.  
"W-What!?"  
Opening her eyes she looked up at his tall figure, she realised that she held his trousers tightly in her hand and was almost pulling him down to her.  
He crouched down in front of her, their noses almost touching as he looked at her lovingly, her hand still tightly holding onto him.  
"D-Don't go.."  
It came out before she realised, her eyes were pulled into his stare as she tried to look away from him.  
"I won't go, my Angel."  
He cupped her cheek as she leaned into him, gently tugging on him as she looked in his eyes.  
Another moment of silence went by as they stared into each other's eyes, the only noise that could be heard was the patterning of the rain and the soft mewing of his cat.  
She felt his weight suddenly push down on the bed beside her as he hovered over her, his hand still on her cheek as he looked down on her.  
"Jumin Han"  
"I Lov-"'

"Having a nice dream, Mrs.(Mcc)?"  
She woke up with a small yelp as she realised that she really was not at her own home, she tried to get out of bed in a hurry but ended up getting tangled in the sheets which in turn caused her to trip and fall face first into the floor.  
"A-Are you okay?"  
His voice sounded softer than usual, not the strict tone that most knew him for.  
Not only that but he had his shirt half buttoned down and a blanket wrapped around his legs, he had a pair of worn glasses on which made him look rather adorable.  
"W-why am I...I mean yes I am..But who, what..?"  
She looked up at him in her still half asleep daze with her head tilted and one hand on his knee, he turned red as he looked away from her to the clock and back at her.  
"Well you're here because I found you at the bus stop, far after the last bus had gone and you wouldn't let go of my jacket so I had to leave it on, I wouldn't want to undress you after all, and well I called you in sick after yesterday, well both of us really because I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She watched him turn even redder as he looked away into the rainy fog that had spread over the town.  
"And then you started saying my name in your sleep."  
Her eyes widened as she crawled backwards, almost knocking over the nightstand as she saw him stand up.  
"It's okay, you should probably get some re-"  
She darted away from him and into the first door that she saw, which was conveniently the bathroom.  
"Mrs.(Mcc) there really is no reason to be ashamed, you're ill now please."  
"I want to take a shower."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm taking a shower!"  
The next thing he heard was the click of the lock and running water, then the sound of someone stepping in the shower.  
'Does she even realise there are no towels in there?'  
He mused to himself, trying his hardest not to imagine her under the shower.  
'Ah well, she'll ask'

"MR.HAN!!!"  
"What?"  
He was sitting on the bed, reading a book on his e-reader as she called out to him.  
"THERE'S NO TOWEL!"  
A soft chuckle could be heard through the door which made her fling it open, her hair and skin still dripping with water but luckily wearing a shirt she'd found of his.  
"YOU KNEW THAT, YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE, YOU PERVERT!!"  
He turned around and handed her a towel, trying his hardest not to turn red at seeing her like that, she looked so cute.  
"I CAN REPORT YOU FOR THIS!"  
She snatched the towel from him and marched back into the bathroom, leaving him laughing and almost crying from it.

"There, done.."  
She shyly stuck her head around the corner before scampering back towards the bed, he looked up at her and took her into his mind.  
Her hair was up in a bun, leaving only a few strands around her neck loose, she was wearing the same shirt which was slightly see-through to say the least, luckily her bra was not too damp from yesterday so she'd put it back on, she had her skirt on under the shirt and was looking rather angrily at him.  
"Done looking?"  
Obviously she was slightly agitated, her head felt like it would explode from the headache and she felt terribly warm, it didn't take her long to settle herself back into his bed with her back turned to him.

She fell asleep almost immediately, only woken by him checking up on her or if he wanted to check her temperature, she'd feel someone standing over her and then a warm hand on her forehead.  
"Mrs.(Mcc), are you okay?"  
He was hovering over her, in one hand a bowl of soup and a spoon and in the other a small tray, the light outside was dark already so his figure was a giant shadow save for the food in his hands.  
"I couldn't turn on the lights because I have my hands full but do you mind sitting up."  
She still felt groggy but now she truly realised where she was she quickly sat up, fumbling with the sheets as he placed the tray over her legs, he proceeded to place the bowl of soup down.  
"Are you alright?"  
He looked over at her, her eyes seemed to only be able to focus on him and nothing else, her cheeks felt like they were glowing and she did feel rather ill however he just seemed to wash away those feelings in a heartbeat.  
"Y-yes, sorry.."  
Her eyes snapped away from him, staring now at the soup instead of him, he turned around and flipped the switch for the lights and then sat down on the edge of the bed, causing the foam to lean his way.  
"I hope you don't mind, I really felt like you'd be unwell if I left you there, besides, I'd prefer me looking after you than no one doing so."  
"But what if someone.."  
"I don't mind."  
He looked at her, their eyes meeting again only this time she was quick enough to look away before he could say anything more.  
"Eat something, it'll help."  
The weight lifted from the bed but not for long because out of compulsion her hands shot out to his arm, clinging to his sleeve as he froze in place.  
"Please, stay.."  
He locked eyes with her and swallowed slightly before settling himself back down beside her and freeing his arm from her grip.  
"S-Sure but..please remember, I'm only taking care of you because you're my student, I wouldn't want to miss you during our lessons."  
Her grip loosened straight away, she looked away from him as soon as he said that and grabbed a spoon instead. He watched her hand shaking as she tried to get the small spoonful to her mouth, he was dying to just grab it off of her and feed her himself, to even indirectly touch her lips would be heaven but he denied himself it.  
"Will you be okay, going home tonight? We both have school tomorrow and I don't think stories would go the truthful way if we turned up together."  
She nodded, making sure not to spill any of the hot soup on his bed.  
"I think my shirt will be dry now, so I can wear that."  
Her hand seemed to shake less now that she was looking at the soup more determined to go home, her eyes wandered as she eat it though, observing the many paintings around the room.  
"Before you ask, yes I painted those."  
He wasn't even looking at her yet he knew that she was staring around his room, their eyes met again in the middle, her breath stopping before she continued to eat her soup.

"I'll drop you off here okay, you can get inside alright?"  
They were outside of her apartment, a few blocks away from his as she was about to get out, looking over at him and smiling back.  
"Yes thank you, thank you again for not letting me be alone!"  
She grabbed his hand and shook it.  
"Thank you Mr.Han."  
His face showed slight signs of pain as she said that but he kept his firm grip on her hand.  
"The pleasure is mine, Mrs.(Mcc)."  
She slammed the door closed after she let go of his hand and walked up to the door, unlocking the shared complex and walking up the stairs, she took a moment to stare out of one of the windows near the stairs.

He had his face in his hands as he seemed to be shouting something to himself, he then glanced up at the apartment again, softly saying something to whatever he was looking at, he pulled out of the parking place and stepped on the gas pedal to get away from there as soon as he could.

She stepped back into her apartment, breathing in the scent of home as she placed her bag on the couch, it slightly opened letting a glimpse of black material to fall out.  
Her hands felt the familiar piece and pulled it out of her bag quickly, realising what it was.  
'Keep this, just because you seemed to want to keep a hold of it. -Mr.Han"  
His signature was the same as when he wrote notes for other teachers and she felt herself fall down onto the couch, her nose buried in the suit jacket as he was inhaling her scent off of his shirt.


	9. Chapter 8; Close enough for comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts c;

The next few days went past faster than ever, she didn't have any lessons in the run down building due to the leaks being fixed and the other teachers were being boring as usual.  
She'd occasionally catch a glimpse of Mr.Han during her breaks as he was talking to some other students or teachers, a few times she'd caught Rika trying to impress him, which he'd shortly deny.  
"JUuuminn! Look at what I drew!"  
Her blonde hair waved in the wind as she rushed over to him, her face set into a big smirk.  
"I'd prefer if you-"  
"Loook!!! Please Sir, Pleaase!"  
She was basically pressing herself and the notebook up against him, much to his discomfort.  
"Jumin, Jumin, Please!"  
'Even I'm not allowed to call him Jumin..'  
(Mc)'s thoughts were broken up by her high pitched laughter as I sat on the damp grass, sketching the fleeting birds that would settle on the leaves near me.  
'Little bitch I'll..'  
(Mc)'s face must have looked pure evil because Mr.Han seemed to notice her glances as he walked over to her, ignoring Rika's constant requests straight away.  
"Mrs.(Mcc), we have a lesson after this break right? Care to come with me and help me set up?"  
"BUT MR HAN I HAVE A LESSON WITH YOU TOO?!?"  
Her voice pierced (Mc)'s answer which caused her to look even more angry, or upset whichever expressed itself most on her face.  
"I never asked you, Mrs.Rika, Go."  
"BUT-"  
"No."  
His voice turned strict as he could muster before he extended a hand to (Mc), Rika quickly trotted off as she huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
"Are you okay, Mrs.(Mcc), you seemed to be looking rather angrily over at her there."  
"Pfft, I'm as fine as ever, she's just an annoyance."  
He chuckled, pulling her up and smiling as he glanced down at her sketchbook.  
"Let's ignore her, I'll deal with her when we have our lesson okay."  
She nodded and picked up her sketchbook, holding it to her chest as they walked towards the building.

Once inside he grabbed his glasses off of the desk and let her get herself settled at her own desk, she placed her sketchbook on the table and started getting paints and water ready.  
"You know, I'm really grateful for what you did, taking care of me like that with such a risk to your own job."  
"Really, you mean alot to me, Mrs(Mcc), I'd hate for you to be alone like that."  
She wanted so badly to shout at him, tell him that she was alone most of the time and that she wanted him to be with her forever, despite everything she just nodded and continued mixing her paints.  
The bell rang after ten minutes of comfortable silence and students started walking into the classroom, including Rika who decided to cheerfully start shouting about how (Mc) always helped Mr.Han.  
"Please, sit down Mrs.Rika."  
"BUT (MC) ISN'T SITTING"  
"She has permission,now sit."  
She audibly started grumbling as Mr.Han started talking about today's subject, they'd be studying human anatomy from a skeleton he'd brought with him, after a few questions about if it was real or not everyone accepted the assignment.  
"MR.HAN!"  
"What."  
He looked over his glasses at her, clearly not amused but still looking adorable according to (Mc).  
"It looks like (Mc) has already been doing certain human studies!"  
She froze, her body refusing to move as she realised what Rika was talking about.  
"Is that so? Well what are you doing exactly with her sketchbook then?"  
The silence seemed to last forever as (Mc) kept her back turned to the class that was now staring at her.  
"Because I think you should see it."  
(Mc) could hear the smirk in the tone of her voice as she held up the sketchbook, showing a few pages to him.  
Absolute silence filled the room, not even Mr.Han said a word as the realisation slowly sank in, it was the shattering of the glass pot that (Mc) had in her hands that brought the room back to reality and then the sudden movement of her tackling Rika to get her sketchbook back.  
"I-I'm so sorry.."  
Tears filled her eyes as she rushed past everyone and Mr.Han to get to the door and ran into the hallway.  
"(MC)."  
She ran as fast as she could and stopped in front of a large janitor's closet, she shuffled into the small space that there was inside and quickly closed the door.  
His voice was heard through the wooden walls as she heard her own footsteps along the hallways.  
"Everyone wait here, continue your work."  
She heard the door slam open and then close just as loudly, then footsteps approach her hiding spot.  
'Shit, he'll know..'  
Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as she leaned against a broom handle, panting softly, she gently slid a duster between the hooks on the inside of the door and let out a louder sigh as there were no more footsteps to be heard.  
She opened the door slowly, letting it creak as quietly as possible as she looked up and down the hallway, there was no one to be seen.

"That's a rather predictable hiding spot."  
She slammed the door closed, realising that beside the cupboard was a small space where someone could stand unseen from the inside.  
"Oh, no you don't."  
His voice sounded strict again as she desperately tried to jam the duster in the door, making it impossible for him to get her out of it.  
Unfortunately for her he was much stronger than her so he was able to get the door open without much struggle.  
"Come out."  
"No."  
"Was it a question."  
"Make me."  
He sighed as he muttered something along the lines of 'I give up' and put one foot inside the closet.  
"What are you doing?"  
Somehow he managed to shuffle the rest of his body in on the other side of the broom as he closed the door behind him.  
"Well you won't go out, so I'll come in, although it is rather small, I'd prefer the closet in the main building."  
She giggled slightly as she tried to wipe away her tears in desperate attempts to stop them.  
"You don't have to be upset, (Mc)."  
Another shiver was sent through her as he said her name, his hand now gently resting on her cheek, despite not looking at him she felt his eyes staring at her.  
"It's really okay, I promise."  
His words were said softly as his strict tone melted away into thin air, she felt him move in closer, leaning his other hand on the closet wall behind her.  
"Let's hope this closet can hold us."  
He whispered in her ear, she felt his breath softly brush against her neck as he chuckled, it made her stomach tie itself in knots.  
'These feelings really aren't right.'  
Her muscles tensed up as she felt the hand on her cheek move down to her shoulder, the only thing stopping him from hugging her was the large handle of the broom which was still barricading them.  
"You can relax, (Mc), what's the matter?"  
She felt him awkwardly step over the broom and slid himself in the small space between it and her, leaning on her gently and looking down at her beautiful hair, shiny even in such a dark space.

"I-I'm afraid of the dark."

He heard her softly whisper, she shook ever so slightly against him as he chuckled again, causing more sparks to fly down her spine.

"Well then, this is a rather bad hiding spot then isn't it?"

She felt him position himself so that he was leaning his hands just above her head and looking down onto her as she looked up at him.

"(Mc), tell me the truth."

She gulped and looked up at him, the urge to reach up and kiss him, but also the urge to slam open the door and run away from this situation was bad.

"Please, I won't judge you, you know what my truth is."

He seemed to be staring at her, right in her eyes even in the dark. His glasses reflected the little light that there is and she felt him breathing as his chest rose and fell against her, making the space between them seem even smaller.

"(Mc)?" 

He gently lifted her chin up to him with one hand as his other still rested above her head, giving him the perfect chance to slowly lean closer to her, their lips almost touching.

"You have no idea, how long I've wanted to do this, my dearest (Mc)."

He almost could feel her soft lips touch his when a loud crash was heard, the wood made a splintering sound as the closet wall behind her started splitting, he quickly pulled his weight off of the side and grabbed her by the waist as the side board fell out.  
Once again they stood chest to chest with their eyes locked, an awkward silence filled the space as the rest of the closet gave a loud groan.

"MR.HAN?!"  
"Shit.."  
They didn't break eye contact, nor did they break any contact he just kept staring at her, mesmerised by her eyes sparkling in the sunlight.  
"Mrs.Rika, leave. now."  
A bright flash caused both of them to turn and him to let go of (Mc) with one arm, she flinched slightly at his expression, she'd never seen him this angry.  
"Uhoh! Looks like I've caught something important on here."  
She looked down innocently at her small phone, holding up the gallery images and scrolling through pictures, her eyes gleaming excitedly.  
"I like it, I'll send it to you (Mc)."  
With that a buzzing noise erupted from (Mc)'s pocket, causing Mr.Han to growl dangerously, his hand gripping her waist tighter.  
"Oh do be careful Jumin, she's delicate you know, and you wouldn't want to break her heart right? Especially when she hears you have a girlfriend!"

The world seemed to stop for (Mc), she pulled herself away from him, causing her skirt to rip a little up the side.  
"(Mc), no I don't know wha-"  
"I don't care Jumin!"  
"Want this back"  
Rika was dangling the sketchbook in front of her, flipping through the pages as she did so.  
"Oohh look what it says here 'He's so cute when he adjusts his glasses' and ahhh! what about 'I think I feel safe when I look at him' How cute!"  
Her voice sounded sarcastic but (Mc) had long gone ignored her, she'd been staring at Mr.Han with tears in his eyes as he desperately tried to get Rika to move.  
"(MC)!"  
She ran away from the closet, bating the sketchbook to the floor near to Mr.Han as she did so, she bashed open the door and ran out into the chilly late afternoon air, not long followed after by Mr.Han who had pushed Rika away and taken the sketchbook with him.

"(MC)! Where are you!"  
He shouted loudly as he realised that the bell must have gone while they were in the closet, no one else was here and most of the doors were locked up.  
"Please....(Mc)..


	10. Wrong things feel so right

She could hear his voice and footsteps echoing through the hallways, his voice sounded hopeless as he opened each door.  
Eventually she heard him sit himself on the stairs directly above her, the creaking in the boards above her head said enough as she listened to what he was muttering.  
"Fuck this, Fuck, FUCK,I HATE HER."  
His muttering soon turned into shouting as he punched what she could presume was the wall, another creak told her that he'd stood up again and was brushing himself off.  
(Mc) quivered in the corner of the closet, another perfect hiding spot behind a pile of mops and brooms which were leaning against a large shelf, her face was shadowed but her legs lay disguised between the brooms.  
His footsteps grew closer as (Mc) covered her mouth to stop her whimpering, pure fear overtook her body as she saw the doorknob turn but this time the broom stopping it successfully blocked his passage way.  
"Are you serious here (Mc)?"  
His voice sounded slightly less panicked now and more annoyed.  
"I can bash down this door, you know I don't care what they'll say about me."  
She shuffled her legs closer to her body,curling up more under the shadow of the shelf that lay stacked full of cleaning stuff.  
A loud bang on the door caused her to yelp out in fright, banging her head on the shelf as everything on top of it fell on the ground in an almighty crash, she whimpered loudly as she retracted even more into the corner.  
"It's alright, I'm almost there."  
The door's hinges were almost completely loose when he bashed in another time, his grunt audible from under the inaccessible corner, the broom was still stuck under the handle but after one more crash there would be no need for one.

"(Mc)?"  
He gasped as he almost fell on top of the door that had landed on the cleaning liquids, he quickly resumed to standing it back upright and placing it back on its hinges, making sure that there was no evidence of any manual breakage there.  
"(Mc), I know you're in here, now you can't hide, please just let me talk to you."  
He crouched down in the darkness, the reflection of his glasses gleaming in the darkness as he turned on his phone, using the screen as a torch to shine around the room.  
She shuffled her feet back more, hiding her face behind a large dust pan.  
"You're kidding me? (Mc) I won't be able to fit behind there."  
Ignoring his words she crawled back more, realising that this was a pretty safe spot, despite his desperate attempts to shove away the brooms.  
"Mr.Han, please don't.."  
He looked up at her, his phone causing an eerie glow as he stared at her curiously.  
"You have someone, you don't have to..I mean..It'd be cruel to..I'm sorry .."  
She looked down at the clutter of brooms in front of her and tried to crawl behind the cabinet however she got caught on not only the edge of the shelf but also his hand, wrapping tightly around hers.  
"Rika, Was, Lying."  
"You don't have to..."  
"Please listen to me, (Mc), she was assuming, the pictures she had of me with a girl are a fellow teacher, we don't even talk anymore and I didn't even like her."  
Her breathing caught in her throat as she looked up at him, trying to pull away her hand nonetheless.  
"You don't have to pretend."  
"(Mc), at least let me show you, let me show you it's real."  
He leaned forwards, forcefully pushing the brooms out of the way before pressing his lips against hers in the same amount of force.

"J-Jumin!"  
Moments later he had his lips pressed against hers again, leaving her no time to even properly catch her breath, he crawled forwards slightly while pushing more brooms to the side as he led her back towards the wall.  
"J-Jumin please.."  
He stopped and cocked his head at her, watching her try and catch her breath back as he settled himself over her.  
"What's the matter, (Mc)? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you right?"  
His left hand gently stroked over her cheek as the other softly lay on her leg.  
"N-nothing I just, please,I don't want...No it's not that I don't want it, it's that it's wrong!"  
She looked up at him pleadingly as she grabbed onto his jacket, he looked down at her worriedly as she conflictingly let tears flow down her cheeks again.  
"No,No,No please don't cry, oh god no."  
He grabbed her and wrapped himself around her as she curled up, crying.  
"You really scared me there...Mr.Han."  
She felt him flinch gently at the way she'd said his name but not long after he had her back pinned to the wall again.

"(Mc), I want the truth, please I beg you."  
His breath tickled her neck as he placed a gentle kiss there, then leading a gentle trail down to her shoulder, each kiss causing more shivers to run down her spine, leaving her unable to speak.  
She let out a large breath as she felt him gently run his hands down her sides as he looked up at her.  
"I-I Lo-"  
Before she'd even finished the door rattled again, he quickly pressed himself against her again to muffle her surprised yelp.  
"J-Jumin, who?"  
"I don't know, just shh."  
Their whispered voices stopped as the door slowly creaked open, the windows outside in the hall showed a dark sky and the moon was shining down from behind the figure.  
A giggle followed by the door closing and skipping footsteps down the hall said enough, it was Rika and she must have been waiting for the two to leave the building.  
"God damn, Why do we keep getting interrupted?"  
She looked up at him as he was slowly pulling away from her, he grabbed her hand and carefully pulled her out from under the shelf, pushing away the brooms in the quietest way possible.  
He then guided her across the floor without knocking anything over, eventually picking her up incase she tripped over something.  
"Jumin, I want to say that I Lov-!"  
"Please, (Mc), not now, I want to remember this okay."  
He winked at her and then leaned up against the door, listening for any footsteps that might give away a person's whereabouts, then he quickly pulled (Mc) out into the moonlight and out the open door that was right beside the closet.

"We have to hurry (Mc), I think it was Rika but god knows who was with her. I don't want to lose you dear."  
She blushed at the sudden endearing name calling as he pulled her across the open fields and behind the old building, suddenly he stopped.  
"Look, there, I can see torches in the main building, I'm pretty sure she's called in the head master or something, at least there's no proof it's us.  
"Your car, Mr.Han?"  
She looked up at him as he held her close from behind, gently rocking her back and forth.  
"Shit, that is a problem, if they've taken note of that we could always take the bus back? I'm pretty sure there's another one that'll leave in a few minutes."  
"How do you know the bus time tables, you never go with the bus?"  
"You, (Mc), I know them by heart so I can make sure you get home safe."  
Her heart fluttered as he said that, looking at her endearingly as he suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, darting towards the tree line that separated the school yard from the main road.  
"M-MR HAN!~"  
She whispered loudly as her held tightly against his shoulder, making sure that she couldn't slip off or bang her head against the trees as he easily stepped over the fence and out into the street.  
"Look! A police car?"  
She quickly pushed him back into the bushes and started running towards the bus stop, not having seen that there was no one in the vehicle.  
"What do we say if they ask where we were last night? I mean they've probably been at our house already!"  
"W-Wait, (Mc)!"  
He'd caught her hand just in time to avoid the light beam of a person from on the school grounds, she looked up at him as he quickly looked around the bushes for a safe hiding spot.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Mr.Han, I should've just stayed in the classroom, or well I should've just stayed away from you."  
His eyes turned from worried to angry as he grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up to his level.  
"You, are never allowed to say that again, even if I get picked up and put into jail, even if I am never allowed to be a teacher again, for you it's worth it."  
He his cheeks turned an incredible colour of red as he said this and leaned over her, quickly pecking her on the lips and then hovering over her as he looked for a way out.  
"I think we should be able to make a beeline for the bus, it looks like they've backed off for a while."  
He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the undergrowth, her skirt and shirt catching in various places as he pushed her out onto the pavement and then eventually into the bus shelter, narrowly avoiding a torch beam as he pressed her up against the advertisement.  
"Now we have some spare time on our hands, about 5 minutes I'd say."  
She blushed and giggled softly, watching him breath out and chuckle a little, leaning on the sign as he looked down the road.  
"As soon as we're in the bus we should be fine, until then hold onto my hand."


	11. Warm embraces on cold nights

Her hand felt so small in his as he let her lean against him, not fully being able to take in what had just happened, he looked down at her and thought about how wonderful a life with her would be, despite it not being allowed.  
In the distance the bright lights of the bus approached as he pondered this thought, thinking about everything that somehow would be stopped just by her being his student.  
"Mr.Han? The bus is here?"  
He'd been in such a daze that he'd remained staring down at her despite the large bus already having arrived, he looked behind him through the foggy glass at the flashlights still waving around in the distance before leading her onto the bus, scanning her card and paying for a ticket himself.  
"Go on and sit down (Mc)."  
She looked up at him, confused but then hurried to the back of the bus, where a flickering light and a beam obstructed the outside view.  
He had a quick word with the driver, she couldn't hear him but she saw the driver nod quickly at him and look back, winking at her before starting the engine up again.  
"What's the matter?"  
Her eyes followed him as he walked towards her up the aisle, not having to hold onto any poles to steady himself as the bus took a corner, he smiled at her and shook his head.  
"Nothing, I know the driver is all, I had to explain that you were an old friend of mine who needed some help."  
She nodded, keeping her eyes on him as he settled himself beside her, leaning against the pole that separated their seats from another two which were closer to the window, he kept his back against the pole which shielded them both from the world.

The only sound in the bus was the engine and the occasional page turning from the other passenger sitting down the front, (Mc) was completely quiet as she stared out towards the incoming traffic, the lights reflecting off of the glass and the puddles still left on the floor.  
"Oh, by the way."  
He reached into his pocket as he said this, causing (Mc) to glance his way, her body turned away from him slightly.  
"I managed to grab this from her, you should be more careful next time."  
He watched her turn slightly more red as she looked over at her own sketchbook, the edges slightly worn from the dampness that they'd had to run through and a little bit of mud rested on the edges.  
"You..You can keep it if you want.."  
Her voice was quiet as she said it, looking away into the dark night that had fallen since they were waiting, her cheeks flushing more red by the second.  
"Then you can keep mine."  
His voice caused more shivers down her spine and a warm, tighty feeling in her chest, she opened her own bag and took out the small black booklet, the golden letters glittered in the light and caused small light reflections to fall on her face.  
Holding it tightly against her she shuffled away from him a little, realising that her stop was next she pushed the button by the window and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"Listen...we should...we shouldn't"  
The door opened at the stop and she bolted out the door, leaving her own sketchbook on his lap and him rather confused at her sudden fright.  
'It's understandable I suppose...'  
His thoughts wandered as he pressed the button for the next stop, getting out and waving to the driver as he strolled back to his apartment, making sure that there was no one waiting outside for him and opening the door to the stairwell.

As he walked upstairs he felt his phone buzz, a message from another teacher.  
'Mr.Han, I've been informed about rumors saying that there was a break in, your car was still at school are you okay?'  
He sighed, clicking away the message and opening the door with his keys, watching the white ball of fluff fling herself at him again before closing the door and sitting against it defeatedly.  
His phone now buzzing more, various teachers and people asking him if he was okay, he answered them one by one 'I'm fine I was asleep I'm sorry.' and 'I was in the whole night, I left my car there because it wouldn't start.' he didn't feel okay but it was only a white lie right.  
He walked to the kitchen, letting his bag fall onto a nearby chair as he slumped down against the counter, a tin can with cat food in it, ready to feed Elizabeth the third.  
"Come here, little Lizzy."  
His voice sounded soft but hollow as it was replied with the jingling of a cat's bell, then the soft paw steps from around the corner.  
The sound of the tin can opening then tore through the peaceful silence, then he loudly scraped out the contents of it and watched her dig into her cat bowl.  
"At least one of us seems content, Lizzy what have I done.."  
He let his head fall onto his knees as he sighed deeply, feeling the small booklet that he'd shoved into his pocket.

 

'He heard the door open, Elizabeth the third darted for the open door and rubbed herself against the silhouette that stood in the door opening, her hair messy and she just had a shirt on.  
"J-Jumin!"  
She fell forwards through the door as it slammed shut behind her, feeling the smooth wooden floor beneath her as she crawled towards him, resting herself on his curled up figure.  
"I was worried"  
Her breath felt cold on his cheek as she leaned her head against his neck, his body automatically wrapping himself around her as they sat there in peaceful bliss.  
"I know, we can't ever be together.."  
He silenced her by gently placing his finger over her lips, letting her soft lips graze against his skin as she breathed.  
"But..-"  
Holding onto her tighter he pressed his finger closer to her lips now, breathing gently against her neck which caused shivers to run down her spine again.  
Speechlessly she sat there, body feeling cold as his felt so hot against her skin, her eyes closed as his breathing lulled her to sleep and he gently started humming against her neck.  
"I love you (Mc)."'

He woke up leaning against the counter, one hand stroking Elizabeth the third, the other holding the empty tin.   
His shoulders were stiff as he realised that he must have been dreaming again, she was nowhere to be seen and the sky outside had turned a pleasant shade of pink again, signalling a new day.  
'I best get up for work, I wonder if she'll be..'  
He shook the thought from his head as he stood up, leaving Elizabeth to stand there mewling for his attention as he walked to the other room, gathering his stuff and making himself look decent.

And so he walked out of the door, into a new day full of chaos and love.


	12. Denial at its purest state

As he walked into the gates his figure was followed by the eyes of students as well as teachers, some whispering about the rumors and others giggling slightly, it unnerved him to say the least but he kept on walking towards his building.  
He turned the doorknob, expecting it to be locked but instead it opened straight away, leaving him staring down the hallway that already brought on memories of yesterday.  
His face felt warm as he stared at the broken down closet, he then reached for his own classroom door, knowing that it had been left unlocked.

"Mr.Han, finally."  
She was standing by the window, but her posture seemed different this time.   
Her fists were clenched down by her side as her skirt swayed softly in the wind, her hair was slightly messy from what looked like a chaotic morning and he noticed that the tears in her skirt were messily sewed up.  
"Before you say anything, I'm sorry for yesterday."  
She turned around, her eyes had bags under them and were slightly red, from what looked like a night full of crying, he now noticed that her shirt had a few dirt patches in it that looked like she'd tried to wash them off, staining them more and her thigh highs were covered in grass stains.  
"I shouldn't have let it happen, I'm sorry."  
Her eyes looked cold as she stood there, in one hand the familiar sketchbook that started off the chaos that left them both breathless, in a bad way.  
"We should stop this now, Mr.Han."  
She looked away, loose pieces of hair falling in front of her eyes as she desperately tried to disguise that she'd started crying.  
Meanwhile he still stood still by the door, one hand clutching tightly onto his bag and the other holding onto the door frame for dear life as she stared at him with hollow eyes.  
"I'm sorry, but we can't."  
He didn't even see her coming but she walked right past him, leaving a cold empty classroom as a goodbye gift, her hair gently brushing against his cheek as she went.  
"See you next class."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he sat through another useless lesson, he'd explained to them three times now that shadows weren't formed by one solid colour and that if they used multiple colours that it'd look better.  
His eyes fell onto an artwork done by (Mc) , her shading was immaculate and she made everything look so realistic that it'd almost walk out from the papers, he rummaged through his bag and stared down at her notebook.  
"Mr.Han, is this okay?"  
Another student held up one of their pieces, getting a murmured approval from the rest of the class.  
"Please try using more colours instead of just purple, how many times do I have to say that?"  
His voice sounded stern as the boy slowly let his piece of paper drift back down onto his bench, his eyes downcast.  
Jumin let his eyes focus back on her sketchbook, gently turning the front page as he rested it against his own books, hiding it from prying eyes.

She'd draw him, over and over, in different places and poses, sometimes with her and sometimes alone somewhere.  
Her colours were almost like real life except for the fact that she always drew herself wrong, not as beautiful as she really was.  
'You're so beautiful.'  
He stroked the page gently , letting his fingers retrace the steps that her paintbrush had taken across the pages.  
'You deserve so much better.'  
His obsession with the pages in front of him let him not hear the bell, ignoring the students all leaving and a lone figure staying in the doorway, staring into the classroom.  
'I could never love you enough'  
He kept on tracing his fingers down the spine as he slowly came back to reality, realising that she was standing there, staring at him from around the doorway.

"Mr.Han, could I maybe stay here during break, it's forecast to snow and I'd rather not be outside in the cold."  
He simply nodded, closing the book as he did so and placing it back in his bag, he realised that she'd managed to clean most of the stains from her shirt and stockings but that the tears were still prominent.  
She heard him slowly walk up behind her, his presence announcing him before the footsteps did, she felt him gently lift up the edge of her skirt.  
"HEY!"  
He looked up at her shocked, her face showed anger with a slight tinge of sadness as she tried to grab her skirt back from him.  
"Should I mend this?"  
No matter how hard she tugged he refused to let go until she defeatedly agreed with him, letting him grab his sewing kit from one of the large wooden drawers full of thread and wool.  
" You know, it's a surprise you're not freezing with your summer skirt still on."  
She huffed slightly, turning away from him as he gently started sewing up her skirt.

The snow had started to fall slowly outside the window as (Mc) blankly stared at the single flakes landing on the windowsill.  
"You know, you really should make some more friends Miss (Mcc)."  
She let out a huff before turning back to him.  
"Says the man who's spending his break time mending girls skirts."  
He felt defeated at that answer and decided to just keep on sewing up the small rips in the fabric, now and again glancing up to look at her concentrated face.  
"MR. HAAANN, ARE YOU IN?"  
(Mc) almost fell over from shock hearing Rika's loud voice followed by quick footsteps, she glanced down at Mr. Han who'd now slowly started standing up and pushing (Mc) backwards towards his desk.  
"I KNOWWW YOU AREEE!~ I SAW YOU THROUGH THE WINDOW EARLIER!"  
This was followed by more giggles and faster footsteps, by now she'd be very close to the doorway, without thinking he pushed (Mc) under the desk much to her complaints.

"M-Mr. Ha-"  
"Yes, what seems to be the matter?"  
He quickly sat down in his chair, pushing the sewing needle and thread into the nearest drawer and adjusting his papers.  
"Well! You know, I've been worried about (Mc) and you lately! You see I wouldn't want anyone taking advantage of her and I do still have those photo's of you and her... It'd be a pity not to sho- I mean get her some help."  
A soft growl was heard from under the desk as this was said, barely masked by Jumin who quickly coughed and nudged her with his knee.  
"By all means, I understand putting the needs of your classmates first but you and I both know those were taken in situations where it wa-"  
He crossed his legs, almost knocking her over again which caused her to hit his shin, a small chuckle escaped his mouth as Rika stood making the most unpleasant face.  
"Oh Juuumin, we both know no matter what is the truth, it LOOKS like something completely different!"  
(Mc) could tell from his sudden posture change that he was about to either get mad at her or kick her out, either one could cause problems so she comforting patted his knee, hoping he'd get the message.  
He relaxed a bit more but still seemed to be badly wanting to scold her, luckily she decided that now would be the best time to depart as she'd seen another teacher she had to talk to.  
"Give it a think Juumin! I'll be back!"  
She winked and ran out of the door, slamming it behind her as she went and leaving the classroom in silence.

"M-Mr Han?"  
A soft voice from under the desk reminded him of her presence, he'd been vacantly staring outside the window to make sure she had no plans of returning but in doing so also pushed himself further under the desk.  
He slid his chair backwards and helped her up, making sure to not let her bang her head on the desk.  
"Are you okay Miss (Mcc)? If not I shall arrange for you to go home ill"  
"No, I'm quite fine."  
Her face had turned bright red and she's quickly scuttered off to the window, she only then realised that Rika might be on the school yards so quickly turned her attention to her desk instead.  
"You know I can see that Mr.Han."  
"What?"  
"On your desk."  
His eyes grew wide realising that the book had been open the whole time, her drawings luckily not noticed by Rika but still ever present to both of them.  
"You might want to close it, in case of more visitors."  
She turned red and started fumbling with her skirt again, avoiding eye contact as she swayed back and forth.

"All students and teachers, we are forcasted to have emergency level snow, we kindly request that you leave your buildings and return home! Status about tomorrow will be on our site."

They both sighed a sigh of relief and looked at each other in silence.  
"Say, (Mc), mind if I stay with you overnight? I'd invite you to my place but I know if you're feeding stray cats times like these are important."  
She stood half frozen as she saw students pour out into the paths on their way home, part of her wanted so badly to say no and run away but she knew he was just as likely to turn up at her door with overnight stuff.  
"I have someone to take care of Elizabeth the third, my neighbor adores cats!"  
She nodded slightly before moving her hair out of her face, thinking about how she'd prepared for this storm for a while especially stocking up on cat food but wasn't expecting her teacher to be there with her.  
"I-I don't think the buses will be running though and I-"  
"Well if you wait around the corner I'll simply pick you up, your apartment isn't too far away and if needed we can always walk or something."  
She nodded again, now fumbling with the ends of her hair as Jumin texted his neighbor to ask her to feed Elizabeth.

By the time he'd gotten an answer everyone had left, the janitor had even locked up the other building and neglected the arts section. The staff was gone and all the lights in the school were out, there were even no people walking to and fro on the path outside of school.  
As they opened the door a cold wind hit them in the face, (Mc), who had left her coat in her lockers, yelped at the contact of cold against her blushing red face.  
"Are you okay?"  
Jumin had been smart enough to keep his jacket with him, he'd hung it on the back of his chair together with his scarf, he'd seen the bad weather and assumed it'd be useful in the long run.  
"Y-Yes quite fine!"  
Her stubborn face said it all, she was freezing to the core with her summer uniform on as well, he sighed slightly before slipping off his scarf and wrapping it around her shoulders.  
"This should do for now, once we're in my car you can have my coat over you too."  
She blushed even redder, realizing she'd gone in there to break off this contact but only gotten closer if anything.  
"But what about my stuff?"  
"The janitor locked up the main building, we can't get in now, besides you have your bag and keys on you."  
She was now glaring at him from behind a huge wall of soft material, his scarf was surprisingly warm and helped distract from the freezing cold wind blowing on her thighs as they walked hastily down the grounds together.  
The snow had started falling faster as he pulled her closer to his side, his warmth helped her stop shaking and his large stature stopped the snow from hitting her directly a bit more.  
"Thank you, Jumin.."  
He looked down to see her snuggled warmly into his coat, eyes half closed as she let him guide her walking, he felt his cheeks heat up as he saw how trusting she was and he quickly hurried them to his car.

 

__________  
Long time no see everyone! I'm sorry for being away so much, a lot has happened but I'm thinking about returning to most of my stories!~ <3   
See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Super short first chapter, others will be short until fluf begins ;v;


End file.
